


A Chance Encounter

by eijineko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airports, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijineko/pseuds/eijineko
Summary: All flights are cancelled due to inclement weather but Harry doesn't care. He's concentrating on battling a difficult boss monster on his phone. Suddenly, there's this noisy stranger near him. Turns out it wasn't a stranger after all. Muggle!AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> t's my first time joining this fest (any HP fest, actually) and I'm super excited. XD Thanks to D for the encouragement and for filling in the blanks. XD


End file.
